deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Parzival VS MikeTheSpike
PVSM2.jpg|CowHeadGod V.2 PVMTS.jpg|CowHeadGod V.1 Parzival VS MikeTheSpike is a What-If Death Battle featuring Parzival (Wade Watts) from Reader Player One series against MikeTheSpike (Micheal) from the Mortality Doctrine series. Description Two characters from series inside the web, battle it out to see who's the real hero of the OASIS/ViraNet Intro (*Cues Brandon Yates - Wiz and Boomstick*) Boomstick: The internet, a place where you can find stuff and look at girls stripping, it's a really obsessive place to be Wiz: Some people are so obsessed they decided to make a whole universe from it, and every universe has villians and defenders like Wade Watts, Parzival Boomstick: And Micheal aka MikeTheSpike, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's own job to analyze their weapons, armour and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Parzival (*Cues Ready Player One Main Title Theme*) Boomstick: In the year 2024, a boy was born named Wade Watts, He basically has what future kids have, a future house, future bed and of course a future tragedy Wiz: Yes, Wade's mother and father had died at a young age leaving him to get adopted by his aunt but... let's just say her boyfriends were pretty abusive to her Boomstick: So her aunt sent him off to school but like we said it was future school aka the OASIS Wiz: The OASIS is a virtual place fill to the brim with pop culture references, you could customize your avatar to be anything from a ninja to a robot, a hitman to a dino-people Boomstick: But Wade decided to choose probably the most boring avatar there probably is, a normal people with grey hair and he named himself Parzival Wiz: Well, don't underestimate his avatar, that avatar is strong enough to defeat Sorrento's avatar which is Superman by kicking his crotch so hard he goes flying a few feet Boomstick: Talk about a ball-buster Wiz: He is also able to hold the M41 Rocket Launcher with one hand, and the M41 Rocket Launcher weighs an average of about 10.8 kilograms or 24lb, even genetically-enhanced Spartans need two hands to hold such a weapon Boomstick: He did he get so strong though looking so skinny Wiz: He is also able to dodge on-coming rocket at point blank, a normal rocket goes 4.9 miles per second and to dodge that he would have gone around Mach 5 to dodge that, and has the ability to shapeshift into any character he wishes to be but unable to get them powers Boomstick: Ok enough with his strength and speed feats you nerds do, I'm going to move on to his weapon which I'm an expert at Wiz: Hey! (*Cues Van Helen - Jump*) Boomstick: To start he carries twin plasm-based pistols which can easily blast through armour, he also carries a railgun that can blast through multiple enemies with ease, he also got a twin-barrelled shotgun with a scope, my type of shotgun, an M41 rocket launcher that could one shot an IOL mech and a holy hand grenade that could create a explosion that could wipe a army. ''' Wiz: He also has an eight ball that can turn into a camera drone, a Zemeckis cube that can reserve but in time for 60 seconds except for allies, he also got armour that has an invisible energy shield that can resist plasma and bullets but can still feel pain and eventually run out of energy '''Boomstick: He also can charge a Hadouken which is a high energy ki-blast that can easily knock out opponents or send enemies flying also carries an IMI Desert Eagle Mark VII, an Auto 9, a Colonial Blaster that shoots lasers and an 80s laser tag gun that also shoots lasers Wiz: He also got his own car aka the DeLorean aka that car from Back to the Future and no it undoubtedly doesn't time travel Boomstick: But his two most powerful artefacts from his inventory is the Extra Life coin and the Easter Egg Wiz: Let's start with the Extra Life coin, this coin if Parzival is ever killed he could always flip the coin and bring him back to life, so it basically means he has two lives, I mean it is so powerful that it could resist the end/destruction of the whole OASIS, and the OASIS isn't just a world where you play games, it's a whole universe itself Boomstick: And also he has the Easter Egg this mystical item grant him the ability to literally control the OASIS and get every power there is, so basically he is omnipotent, omnipresent and omniscient, and is above all of the forces of the OASIS put together or to sum he basically The One Above All ''' Wiz: Even without all his weapons he's still pretty tough, he is able to beat Zandor in the real world, beat Nolan in a fight, actually get the Easter Egg and complete all the tests leading up to it, and also was the first one to complete the Copper Key Race, a race that took a few decades to complete '''Boomstick: But truly immortal since still feels pain in his VR set, his powers depend on if the OASIS actually wants to give it to him or not, he is also very socially awkward, he also mainly work with his team, High Five, to complete missions, and most notable if Wade gets kill in real life, his avatar, Parzival, also dies Wiz: But still you wouldn't ever want to go up against this guy in the OASIS or in real life Wade/Parzival: In the OASIS I am a legend, Nah, a god Micheal (*Cues Mortality Doctrine: The Eye of the Mind Trailer music*) Intermission Wiz: All right the combatants all set, we ran our data through all the possibilities Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE!!!! Death Battle FIGHT K.O Aftermath Wiz: The winner is... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:CowHeadGod Category:'Books vs. Books' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Knife Fight Category:Fistfight Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Work in progress Category:Technology Duel